A baby carriage, foldable in width and shortenable in height so as to be easily carried on a person's arm like an umbrella, is the object of my copending U.S. patent Application Ser. No. 647,876.
The most important feature of patent Application Ser. No. 647,876 is the provision of a spider or crosspiece the ends of which are integral with respective sliding pieces or sleeves, including upper sleeves on the handles and lower sleeves on the front legs of the baby carriage. A knob is located at the center with resepct to the upper sleeves and connected thereto by means of two tie rods, whereby, by raising the knob, folding of the crosspiece and shortening of the baby carriage, take place.
Other features of patent Application Ser. No. 647,876 are:
A. THE L shape of the tie rods controlled by the knob, each having one arm secured to one of the sides of the seat-back, whereby the latter is also foldable in the direction of its width;
B. THE PROVISION OF A RIGID STRUCTURE, PREFERABLY MADE OF PLASTIC MATERIAL, FOR THE SEAT-BACK AS WELL AS FOR THE SEAT ITSELF, WHICH IS WELL SUITED TO THE GOOD HEALTH OF THE CHILD;
C. the provision of small telescoping elements the inner sliding rod portions of which are fixed to the lower sleeves and the outer tubular portions of which are welded to longitudinal metal rods provided underneath the seat, which is also laterally connected to the lower sleeves, whereby the seat may be folded in "book" fashion;
D. THE PROVISION OF METAL STRAPS CONNECTING THE REAR LEGS, WITH THE LOWER SLEEVES (SLIDING ON THE FRONT LEGS) AND WITH THE LOWER ENDS OF THE HANDLES, WHEREBY THE REAR LEGS COME AUTOMATICALLY CLOSER TO THE FRONT ONES WHEN THE BABY CARRIAGE IS FOLDED.